You're Not my Father!
by logan888
Summary: What if Hiccup had a brother Stoick never told him About, What if he trained a dragon and Stoick Killed it? How would Hiccup view his father? how would everyone View his Father? "Your not my father!" those words cut into his Stoicks heart like a dagger Stoick Lowered his head in shame as a tear dropped from his eye, He'll finally know what Hiccup felt the day he disowned him.
1. Chapter 1: Yeah, I win

_**Alright I thought of this not to long ago And it sang to my ears As always ENJOY!**_

Hiccup and Astrid were out walking and talking around the square like usual with Stormfly and Toothless the usually did this everyday for about an hour at 2:30 but they looked out to the sky and both said to each other "What is that?!" and in distance they saw 2 dragons Going really fast heading straight for the village they Got on there dragons ready to defend but they realized the person in the front looked like Hiccup Accept older? and he was riding a Skrill?! behind him was Alvin the treacherous, and he was riding a Whispering Death!? Before they Could react Alvin Jumped off his Whispering death amd Leaped and Knocked the person who was on the skrill off into the square Everyone looked as they watch the Two men Pull out there swords and started fighting he saw that they both Excelled in sword fighting but than Alvin Knocked his sword out of his hand, He looked at his empty hand than back at Alvin, Alvin was about to bring his sword down but He grabbed it He punched twice in the face than in the stomach than bashed his hand off his knee and Alvin grabbed his hand in pain As the other Guy Punched him in the face so heard That Alvin Was knocked off his feet he even Drew blood. Everyone looked in Awe at how good of a fist fighter he was Stoick was in Awe and Its hard to impress him. got back up Immediately Throwing a punch at the opponent and it connected he lost his footing but didn't fall he fell back on one knee and quickly got back up and tried to kick alvin in the face But Alvin caught his foot He Immediately brought his other foot off the ground and kicked him in the face with that foot Causing Alvin to fall but him aswell Alvin Immediately Realized he was going for the sword and ran off and hopped onto his dragon and retreated, the other person turned Around to see a bunch of swords pointing at him, "Yay, I win" he said sarcasticly "What do you want why are you here?" Stoick Shouted, he looked at him and said "I came with a note from my mom. she told me to go to berk and give it to the chief I Imagine that would be you?".

Stoick looked at the note and his jaw dropped he looked up and said "Agnarr?" He responded with "How do you know my name?" He braced himself as he lunged forward hugged him Agnarr Quickly said "What are you doing?" All Stoick said was "Its great to see you son" Than Agnarr's jaw dropped "What?" he said in shock Stoick Everyone was shocked and Remembered Agnarr he was Greatly bullied by everyone, Hiccup had it way better than Agnarr everyone Threw stuff at Agnarr even his father did, Agnarr started to remember him quickly pushed him away from him Stoick was shocked and said "What are you doing son?" "I remember you! You killed my only friend I had none you knew I used to get bullied extremely badly AND YOU KILLED HIM" He said in extreme Anguish He was so mad everyone backed up and was afraid of what he would do Astrid backed but Hiccup didn't he stood Inbetween them "Son YOU KNEW WE WERE AT WAR WITH DRAGONS YOU SET YOURSELF UP FOR MISERY!" Yelled Stoick "YOU WENT WAY TOO FAR YOU KNEW HE WOULDN'T KILL ANYONE AND YET YOU KILLED HIM IN THE CRUELEST WAY! YOU CUT HIS FINS OFF AND LEFT HIM TO DIE YOU KNEW HE WAS NOT LIKE THE OTHER SCAULDRONS! YET YOU KILLED HIM ANYWAYS!" Agnarr Was so angry he was breathing Heavily shaking his head Hiccup even looked to his father in disgrace, "Your right I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry but I had to prove a point to you." Stoick was Actually a little frightened with the way he was Acting Astrid and everyone looked at Stoick also worrying "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF SOMEONE CUT YOUR ARMS OFF AND THREW YOU IN WITH A BUNCH OF DRAGONS!" Angarr was Furious "Son I'm Sorry!" Stoick pleaded "Don't call me your son." Agnarr said Stoick looked at him waiting for him to finish "Your not my father!" Agnarr said turning away to get back on his Skrill, Those words Cut into Stoicks Heart like a knife Hiccup, Astrid, and the gang looked at Stoick as he saw him lower his head in shame as a tear dropped from his eye, Hiccup Immediately took action "WAIT!" He yelled Agnarr looked back to see the Skinny Hiccup looking at him "and who might you be?" he questioned "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third" he stated "Brother?!" he said suprised.

_**And I'm going to cut it short here and I just realized that I made them into 2 huge Paragraphs *Face palm* But I really don't feel like changing it right now. If this gets some good reviews and people like this I'll continue this. I hope you enjoyed and Hopefully I'll make another chapter soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Burning Hammer

_**Thanks for the reviews they really help Also I'd like to thank LesserWraith for pointing out I used Your instead of You're in the title Because I probably wouldn't have noticed it. I'd Also like to Thank NerdyLittleCray for the comment And also NerdyLittleCray It's going to get A LOT worse to the point of well, You'll see and AtkiakFF for the suggestion and Also they will eventually but that's as much as I'll give because I don't want to spoil the story Here's the Second chapter enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2:the burning hammer**_

"Brother?!" Agnarr said In question and shock Hiccup continued "Maybe you two could make up come to an agreement?" Hiccup Pleaded "I have nothing more to say to that Sick man" Agnarr said in disgust Stoick began to walk back to the house because he knew he was going attack him if he stayed there any longer. "Well just stay for a bit?" Hiccup said looking at his brother "Please?" Hiccup pleaded "Fine I wanna talk to Gobber anyways." "Yes!" he shouted in Excitement "Wait did you work at the forge when you were lived here?" he Quickly asked "Yep I used to be a Hiccup like you." Agnarr said looking at the ground "Really? your definitely not a Hiccup now." He stated with a quick chuckle "Well be Tortured by alvin for more than 9 years can make a man Angry." He said grinding his teeth "Wow really you get muscles from being mad?" he said Sarcastically Agnarr Smacked him in the back of the head playfully and said "Of course not other wise I'd be stronger than Thor himself" he said Laughing a bit than from behind as they were walking they heard "HICCUP WAIT UP!"

It was a blonde haired girl with Icy Blue Eye's "You know I hate running" she said as she Punched Hiccup's arm Agnarr Teased "Aw my little brother has a girl friend" There faces both went bright red with embarrassment Astrid quickly defended herself "NO" she Shouted Agnarr continued by saying "Well you must be, because you are Awfully defensive about it" He couldn't help but grin with no words to react she quickly punched his arm as hard as she could, "AHH OW" he shouted she grinned and said "for a muscular person your weak" Agnarr quickly said in his defense "Its not that You hit my bruise" He lifted up the sleeve of his arm showing multiple scars, cuts and bruises they both gasped in shock because of the multiple cuts and scar's but also the bruise It was the size of his whole upper arm. She quickly Apologized "I'm so sorry" "Relax I just walked out of a torture chamber I took a lot worse things than that" Agnarr said trying to make her forgive herself Once they reached the forge Gobber Immediately turned around and said "Agnarr!" As he Came And Tackled him "AW MOTHER OF THOR THAT HURT" He shouted as he fell to the ground

"Sorry Lad haven't seen you in 10 year's! How's it been" he asked "Oh you know just escaped a torture chamber After being fortured for 9 years by Alvin" Agnarr said trying not to sound hurt that no one came to help him, "I'm sorry lad Stoick wouldn't let us go, He said it was you're fault for running away" he said Apologizing "Of course he wouldn't" Agnarr said Sickened by his father's actions "he really did that?" Astrid and Hiccup both asked Sickened aswell "Yeah Stoick didn't like me And Never actually did anything wrong they hated me just because I was different" Agnarr's blood was beginning to boil, "Gobber knew how bad it was he was the only person who actually would talk to me." He said as his face began to turn red "Didn't they apologize?" Gobber Asked "I don't need there pity, and I definitely don't want it, or anything else Stoick or anyone else tries to give me." Agnarr said Sternly

"They treated me like garbage every day of my life and I'm definitely not going to Accept there Apology's My heart was crushed everyday by a burning hammer of anger, no matter how nice I was EVERYONE hated me for no reason." Agnarr said Looking down at the table, Hiccup knew how he felt but he had it way worse than he did and my Dad did to him was just Sick. I marched home And when I got there I slammed it shut! Astrid and Agnarr Looked at the door, than each other, than the door again, and I broke the silence or tried to, "AAAWKWARD" I said in the most stupid way trying to brighten everyone's mood and it worked Astrid and Gobber were both laughing and Gobber Immediately said "Your just like Hiccup!" Gobber said holding his sides "I know it's like looking in the mirror" I said "Accept I'm 17 and he's 15" Agnarr said "Well captain Obvious here comes Hiccup" Astrid said, "Are you hitting on me" Agnarr said as he looked at her She began to flush red with Embarrassment but she was also Blushing He looked at her and said "I'm only kidding" said as he grinned "C'mon Were going" Hiccup said in an extremely angry tone and grabbing Agnarr's arm and pulling him to toothless and His Skrill "Ah what? where are we going?" Agnarr questioned "Away from here" he said practically dragging Agnarr

"Woah Woah Woah, Hiccup we can't just run away because of what you're Dad did to me in the Past Besides Skrillex need's need's to rest." Agnarr pointed out "Skrillex? Why'd you name you're dragon Skrillex?" Hiccup Wondered "Because He's a good griller and he's a Skrill and X is my favorite letter" Agnarr said "Makes sense" We began walking back to Stoick's house, when I felt Someone grab my neck "Take me home I'm tired" Agnarr looked up and it was Astrid, "Well, Well, Well, Someones lazy" Agnarr teased "Or are you hitting on me again?"Agnarr teased again "Ah What was that for" Agnarr complained because Astrid slapped him in the back of the head "For teasing me" she said as she grinned, We dropped Astrid off at her house, and headed Home, Hiccup and Agarr would Leaving Berk tomorrow, And they couldn't wait while they were sleeping stoick roped his skrill and dragged it on to a cart, "Thank god you're a heavy sleeper, maybe now my son will show some respect" as he moved to the dragon arena "He'll think twice before insulting me now"

_**What A thrilling chapter, who knew Stoick was such a Jerk, Kidnapping Agnarr's dragon. I hope you enjoyed! and remember to send a review I mean's a lot to me! Cya's!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Still Have One Last Job To Do

_**The review's EXPLODED for You're not my father AND Berk will never be the same Infact they both Double there amount You're not my father Tripled it's amount And I can't thank you guys enough because People don't have to write a review but do it anyways, you guys take time out of your day to write a review and it makes me happy about writing stories Thanks I really mean it.**_

_**Also Highschool just started up again and it's Absorbing all my time I'll try to get a chapter or two out every weekend but don't expect it my teacher's are unpredictable I could go from no homework for a week to a freaking 5000 word SA. so If I don't get one out I'm truely sorry. Please enjoy!**_

_**Without further adue CHAPTER 3!**_

_**Chapter 3: Stalling, Shredder and Spike.**_

Agnarr woke up he looked up at the sky from the window above Hiccup's bed Luckily he was still sleeping, it was 5 O'clock he sighed and began to walk downstair's and toward's the door.

When he got Outside he realized Skrillex wasn't there, his father was watching from the side of the house he felt guilty but he was also grinning Until Agnarr called his dragon, he used the beast's call.

(A/N There's a Skrill in one of the commercial's for Dreamworks dragon's riders of berk Although it never Appeared in the series after that)

The Skrill ripped the chains right out of the Concrete of the dragon Academy (Killing arena) and he showed up with a chain around his neck and hanging from the chain was a Hunk of concrete He instantly knew who did this.

C'mon Buddy Let's go for a ride.

Stoick's jaw dropped and they He started Punching the ground In anger "DARN DRAGON" He shouted in Anger. he was expecting the dragon to escape but not rip a huge gapeping hole in the wall of the training facility.

He began to ride around Berk and remembered how beautiful it was to live here, than he heard something, Something coming it sounded like a point cutting through the air.

He turned around to see Astrid darting at him like a rocket.

He thought to him self _I could either be a huge Jerk about this, or I could tell her to slow down.. It's only natural I'm going to be a Jerk about it._

Before Astrid could realize what was about to happen she saw a Huge tree shoot up and wacked her right off her dragon she was lucky she landed in the pond or she may have died from the fall.

she got up from the pond and as soon as Agnarr landed she started screaming at him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME YOU JERK!" She screamed "I know right but I don't care what anyone else thinks I can take care of myself I can beat anyone in this village even Stoick!" He said in a bragging tone.

"Is that a challenge?" Astrid asked trying to be intimidating.

"Yes I can beat you at anything and I'll prove it." he said standing up almost knocking Astrid down as he shoved her shoulder.

"Are you guys fighting Seriously?" The voice was clearly Hiccup's Who else could it have been?

"Solve this later lets go Agnarr" Hiccup said trying to drag him away.

"Woah woah woah.. Hiccup listen." He said trying to reason with him.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Don't run away because of what your father did to me, that was in the past and he's clearly a different person now, look I ran away for my own reasons don't run away from here your life is great." Agnarr said as he kneelled down and put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder,

"How could my life possibly be so great?" he asked.

"You have friends I had none, my father hated me your's doesn't, I had nothing, you have something." Agnarr said standing up starting to walk to his dragon.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked

"I must go there's something that needs to be finished I still have one last job to do." He said sadly

"What is it maybe we can help?" Hiccup seemed concerned.

"No this is a job that needs to be finished myself, I started it now I have to end it and there's only one way to. I'm sorry Hiccup tell Stoick I said good-bye." he said as he started to fly away.

"Astrid what did he mean?" Hiccup asked concerned. Astrid was still in shock with what just happened, Agnarr was a tough brute and yet showed compassion and protection and guidence to his younger brother.

"Huh, what?" she said realizing he asked something.

"What did he mean?" He said still concerned.

She knew what it ment but she had to tell him she couldn't keep it away from him, it would be devastating to him if he found out that she knew what it ment and didn't tell him.

"Hiccup.. I think your brother is going to.. Kill himself."

**WHAT A CRAZY CHAPTER! like I said though school consumes a lot of my time so I'll try to post one or two chapters every weekend but for now Post a review of what you think is going to happen I'd like to see peoples opinion on what might happen.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Attempt

**Here it goes!**

"Hiccup... I think he's going to.. kill himself"

Those words Hiccup like a brick wall he wanted to cry but he had to stop him he didn't want to lose a brother not after this.

"Astrid go warn my dad I need to stop him."

"Alright but Hiccup?"

"What?"

"Bring him back in one piece."

Hiccup didn't say anything he just turned back and darted after Agnarr.

"C'mon boy its all down to you" he said to toothless as he patted him on the neck and at that point they were going fast REAL FAST if there had been a second sound barrier after the first sound barrier they would have broken it.

they could see him landing on dragon Island.

"PICK UP THE PACE TOOTHLESS!"

Toothless was huffing and puffing at this point but he had to slow down slowly he couldn't just stop or else his heart would explode.

Hiccup jumped off Toothless doing two rolls and putting his arm out towards the ground to stop him from rolling he looked at Agnarr

"Hiccup Back off. I'm warning you." Agnarr said as he brought a knife to his main artery in his wrist.

"Agnarr why are you doing this? please put the knife down and lets go home." he said trying to persuade him to put down the knife.

"I've seen way too much things that people shouldn't see, Those haunt me everyday of my life I just want it to stop, I want to be FREE FROM NIGHTMARES, FREE FROM PROBLEMS, FREE FROM TERROR, FREE FROM EVERYTHING! And the only way I'm going to stop them is if I end it, I need to I won't be coming home. I need to finish what I started."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS WE CAN HELP YOU!" Hiccup said in panic

Astrid, Stoick and Gobber finally arrived and were horrifed of the display right in front of them.

"Please don't do this, Please don't, I'm sorry if I made you upset." Astrid said, she looked like she was about to cry her along with Stoick and Gobber.

"Son I'm sorry, but Please don't do this I'm begging you." Stoick fell to his knees putting his hands together asking for forgiveness

"Lad c'mon don't do this. look at the people trying to talk you out of this We all care about you so please put down the knife." Gobber Pleaded

"NO! I SAW HORRIBLE THINGS THINGS THAT NO ONE SHOULD EVER SEE! I WANT TO BE FREE, FREE FROM IT ALL I WANT TO BE AT PEACE, And this is the only way to achieve it!" Said Annoyed with there Selfishness

"TIME TO END THIS!" Agnarr shouted

He Slit his wrist and began to fall over.

"NO!" Hiccup Shouted

"WHY!" Astrid said in terror

"SON!" Stoick Panicked

"LAD ARE YOU CRAZY" Gobber Said Horrified by what he just did

Stoick grabbed him before he fell and rested him on his knees.

Agnarr was bleeding Violently.

"GOBBER! GO GET THE BANDAGES OFF THORNADO!"

"I GOT SOME ON BERTHA!" (Bertha is Gobber's Bone Knapper.) Gobber Ran to Bertha to get bandages and gave them to Stoick

Stoick Quickly wrapped it around Agnarr's wrist.

"I think He'll recover just fine" Stoick said looking down at Agnarr.

Agnarr started to say something.

"I.. Hate.. You..." He said as he began to close his eyes.

"I know son, I know." Stoick said looking away from his son.

**Crazy fourth Chapter, Don't worry I wouldn't kill off an important character so early. my heart is actually racing from reading over this..**


	5. Chapter 5: The Recovery

**No Homework for the weekend! Lets Celebrate with another chapter!**

Agnarr awoke in a wooden bed he looked at his wrist and noticed the scar.

"Why didn't you just kill me?"

_Knock knock_

"Who is it?"

The door flew open and Astrid lunged herself at him at.

At first he thought she was going to attack him.

But she wrapped her arms around him.

"Um.. This is awkward.." he stated in confusion.

Astrid Immediately realized that he was going to punch her if she didn't get off him.

_The staircase began to creak._

"Who's there?" Agnarr was sounding more and more annoyed.

"Hey son how are you feeling?" Stoick held his helmet to his chest.

"I told you not to call me son." Agnarr looked start at his father.

"I'm sorry for what I did, if I could change the past I would but I can't."

"No I'd never accept your Apology You treated me like garbage you didn't even stick up for me."

"I know.. I was wrong but Let me atleast prove I'm sorry give me a chance to make it right I promise I'll make it right or die trying."

Agnarr looked at his father in disbelief.. He didn't think his father would go so far to get his apology accepted..

"Fine you'll get your chance." Agnarr said trying to sound mad still

"Thank you." Stoick began walking down stairs.

Astrid still sitting Quietly waiting for him to speak to her, she didn't want to make him mad or anything.

"So when are you going to marry Hiccup? He said grinning Trying to hold back his laughter.

Astrid's face went Beat red and began to blush

"I don't know what you talking about." Astrid was restraining for putting his head into a wall

Agnarr started laughing and tried to talk while laughing.

"Yo- You- Your a Horri- Horrible Liar."

"Plus Your face was Priceless." He began bursting into laughter again

"Don't laugh its not funny." she was clearly getting mad now so he stopped laughing

"As you wish." He said Holding back his laughter and putting on a straight face.

Astrid was stunned that he actually listened to her for once, since he's always Defiante.

"So why are we sitting here again?" Agnarr asked in confusion

"You can't walk yet since you lost so much blood, Its actually a miracle your still alive." she said looking right into his eyes.

"It'll take alot to kill me and I realize that, I plan on using my strength for the better good now, If I didn't die there's obviously a reason for me to still live on." he said wisely

"Since when were you so wise?" she asked grinning at him.

"I don't know I might of hit my head when a passed out." he said making Astrid and himself Chuckle

"I'm gotta go Stormfly get's Aggressive if she misses her morning flight." she said walking towards the door.

"Can you ride Skrillex for me?" Agnarr asked

"Why?" she asked

"Because the last island I was at I forgot to give skrillex his morning flight and he kinda Burn't down the village." he said giving a shrug

"I'll get Hiccup too." she said

"What about me?" Hiccup said walking up the stairs.

"I need you to ride skrillex." Agnarr said.

"Why?" Hiccup asked

"Last time I forgot his morning flight he burn't down a village." Agnarr said Cringing abit

"Yikes that sucks." Hiccup said cringing aswell "Well Alright get some rest Agnarr" he said as he walked back downstairs.

"Are you my brother or are you my mother?" Agnarr asked

"Well I'm Actually yo-" Hiccup was throwing a joke at Agnarr until he cut him off.

"Hiccup!" He said giving him a firm voice.

"Just kidding." Hiccup said giving a dull voice.

Agnarr soon drifted off to sleep But the dream came back and Haunted him way worse than before, Being in a torture chamber, being tortured he could feel the pain It- it was Unbareable.

He knew the only way to end this was to crush the tribe that did this.

He had a goal, He was going to try to crush the Outcasts beneath his boot, Or die trying.

**Wow anyone Excited to see what happens next? I certainly am, Also I can see that Astrid is starting to like Agnarr much like she did Hiccup I wonder what Hiccup will do about this. But all in due time. Stay Awesome readers!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Bet

When Agnarr awoke it took him 20 minutes to actually force himself out of bed.

he sat up on the edge of the and got up.

"Finally I can stand Now I Wond- Woah, Woah, WAHH" Agnarr tripped over his dragon (Skrill) And fell down the stairs Into the dining room.

"I thought dragon's were supposed to help you, not cause you pain." He sat up and looked at his Dragon ready to beat down with a frying pan.

"Mornin' Son!" Stoick shouted He was clearly extremely happy.

"Mornin'" Agnarr said as he sat in a chair trying to wake himself up.

"I'll go get you some breakfest." Stoick said walking into the kitchen looking at the cupboards

"Alright." Agnarr said trying to wake himself up..

"Did you seriously sleep without a shirt on?" Stoick asked looking at him with a confused face.

"It was boiling hot, Gee I hope its not a crime." He said Jokingly but he was so tired it sounded like he was serious.

"Sorry, I di-" Stoick was Apologizing until he Agnarr cut him off.

"I was kidding, Gosh I'm so tired." Complaining about How tired he was He was than greeted with four chicken legs

"Thanks" he said and started eating as if he hadn't ate for days.

"Your welcome, I gotta go Chiefing, I'll see you tonight."

"Cya."

As soon as Agnarr finished his chicken legs washed his hands, hair, face he was about to go back upstairs until there was a knock on the door,

_Knock Knock_

"Who is it"

_Knock Knock_

"Alright I'm Coming."

Agnarr opened the door to find astrid waiting for him.

"Yes?" Agnarr Asked.

"Umm uhh." She was clearly staring at His abs he could see her looking at them.

"really?, My face is up here." Agnarr was clearly Annoyed.

"Oh right, aren't you going to come dragon riding with us?" she asked

"Uuumm," He said rubbing the side of his face.

"Yeah sure, Let me go get a shirt on." he said.

About Five minutes later he got his shirt on and was out the door with his dragon.

He flew up into the sky to see them right flying just a bit further ahead.

And before he knew it his skrill was already going really fast to catch up with them.

"SLOW DOWN!" Agnarr shouted.

Skrillex managed to stop right with the dragon riders.

"So everyone leaves at the same time every morning?" Agnarr asked.

"Yeah Pretty much!" Hiccup Answered.

"So Agnarr I hear you're tough, Really tough." Snotlout asked with Disgust in his voice.

"And who told you this?" Agnarr Asked.

"Astrid and Hiccup." He replied

"Really guys?" Agnarr was clearly annoyed now.

"Sorry" Astrid and Hiccup both said.

"I bet your not actually tough." Snotlout said Putting a Smirk on his face.

"You better wipe that Smirk off your face before I put your head into a wall." Agnarr Said Raising his fist.

"Lets make this into a competition Five gold says I can beat you." Snotlout said flexing his muscles.

"Deal Will fight In the Dragon Academy Arena after the flight." Agnarr Said with a grin growing on his face.

"Wow Snotlout you practically just killed yourself making that bet." Astrid said.

"Yeah no Offence Snotlout but he's going to put you in the Healer bed for a week" Hiccup Said.

"Oh c'mon the guy was a Hiccup how strong could he possibly be." Snotlout said.

"Were here at the dragon killing arena" will be watching from above while Snotlout get killed." Hiccup, Astrid Ruffnut,Toughnut, Fishlegs All said as they went to the top to watch the fight begin.

"Alright whenever your ready Snotlout" Agnarr said Grinning.

Agnarr Immediately switched into a defensive stance.

"RAAAAAA" Snotlout ran At him like a Psychotic Crazy man

Snotlout threw the first punch (Big Mistake) right to Agnarr's face Agnarr moved His head Left and grabbed the inside upper part of his arm He Spun Around and Placed His foot behind the direction he was spinning Snotlout Which made him Impact the ground Hard It was so hard infact It sent a dustcloud up into the air.

Fishleg's, Ruffnut's and Toughnut's Jaw dropped when they seen the impact and Immediately followed up with "Woah! Did you see that!"

Astrid just stared in Aw as if she was Day dreaming.

And Hiccup started pinching himself to see if he was actually Awake and that this wasn't a dream.

Snotlout boiling made now got up and ran at Agnarr.

As soon as Snotlout got in reach Agnarr grabbed Snotlout turned him around and put him into a Sleeper hold.

Ruffnut And Astrid both looked like they were day dreaming

Hiccup Was grabbing His head in confusion [A/N See confused jackie chan meme for refrence.]

Fishleg's and toughnut were both still trying comprehend how he did that so quickly.

Snotlout began Tapping Agnarr's arm "I Submit Please- Let Go."

"Alright."

Agnarr Than put Snotlout Into headlock Position did a 180 Degree Spin and Threw him which sent him a good 3-5 feet away from Agnarr.

Snotlout was coughing for air.

"Maybe now Snotlout you won't go looking for fights." He turned around to see everyone with a shocked look on their face.

"What?" He asked

"Something wrong."

**Those were Some pretty Impressive moves by Agnarr, Agnarr isn't that much taller than anyone else he's like 3-4 Inches taller and only 3 years older than all of them so I would Imagine why they arm so shocked like you'd have to be pretty tough to be able throw snotlout 3-5 feet away from you." Also It looks like Ruffnut likes Agnarr now, And from last chapter we know that Astrid was starting to show that she had a little crush on Agnarr. So Expect Catfights in the future.**


	7. Chapter 7: I Have To Try!

**Chapter 5: Its my fight.**

Upon waking up the next morning the girls were already waiting for him on his steps Agnarr walked past them not even Recognizing them.

He was almost at the forge until something grabbed his arm.

He turned back and saw Astrid smiling.

"So what are you making today?" she asked

"Oh just a wing suit that could possibly kill me, they come in an assortment of leathers, if you'd like to come." Agnarr was asked

"Possible death? yeah no thanks."

"Alright but you're really missing out."

"Yeah sure I am."

Agnarr finished slipping on his wingsuit and put on the helmet.

"Knight and Shining armor" She mumble to herself

"Did you say something?" Agnarr asked

"No." Astrid said Quickly defending herself

"Really cause I could of swore you said Knight in Shin-"

"SHUT UP NO I DIDN'T." she said

"Woah someones really defensive." Agnarr said with a grin on his face

Agnarr took off into the air with skrillex he got High into the clouds and freefell with his wingsuit.

In the distance he saw 4 ships that weren't Berks.

With his sword in the sheath and a bunch of prototype weaponry Agnarr was Extremely dangerous, not only that but his armor could protect him from a lot.

He dive bombed towards the ship and rolled across the deck of the ship he put his arm out to stop him from rolling.

the soldiers were stunned but Agnarr realized that these were outcasts ships.

He lunged at the killing one the others charged.

He than Revealed a blade on his wrist the guard had his throat slit before he realized what happened.

_BANG_

Smoke was coming from his arm as he shot something from his wrist

_BANG_

Everyone in the town of berk looked to were it came from and it was from the ocean they looked out to see Agnarr fighting.

He was killing many of them, but most of these guy's were falling dead from what seemed to be nothing.

"LETS GET OUT THERE EVERYONE!" Stoick shouted and they all cheered with their swords Raised

"Not so fast Stoick" Said a voice from behind them.

The crowd Dispersed at the back Was Alvin the Treacherous.

The crowd looked up into the sky to see a man sky bomb at the village.

"WHAT IS HE DOING GET BACK!" Stoick yelled.

Once he reached the ground it sent him rolling he Stuck an arm and a foot out to stop himself.

He got up slowly not taking off the helmet.

"We have unfinished buissness you coward." the man with the full helmet said

"And who might ye be?" Alvin said with a snear.

The man took off his helmet and shook his hair back into Position.

"I believe we've already met" the man said

"Agnarr! why I'm going to kill you! Mass Kill him" Alvin shouted.

Than before alvin realized An Dragon jumped down and leaped on the Whispering Death.

"What is, THAT!" Alvin shouted.

The dragon Agnarr had protecting him, was see through, you could see all of it's organs, it had two hearts, It was big, and fast, Scythe like claws, Razor sharp teeth that could bite something into two pieces, its wings were huge it had a hint of black and white on its skin, it was breathing smoke, had horns, Looked terrifing and was ready to kill, and was puffed up and was red and you could see all the scars it had from battle.

Everyone was terrified.

That is my dragon, Its breed is incredibly rare, it's called The Exterminator. and they kill for fun.

Alvin stepped back twice Agnarr directed the Exterminator towards the ships with Outcasts on it.

Everyone pulled out there weapons and pointed them at Alvin.

"STOP!" Agnarr shouted.

Whispers from the crowd and "Huh?" were Abundent.

"Agnarr what are you doing?" Stoick asked.

"He's mine he said" Agnarr said with rage in his voice.

"Agnarr what do ye think ye are doing? ye'll die!" Gobber said.

"Don't do it! Please!" Astrid pleaded.

"You can walk away from this!" Hiccup pleaded.

"You can't win." Snotlout said with a tone of Ignorance in his voice.

"You're crazy I like that" Ruffnut said with seduction in her voice.

"Be sure to cut his head off." said Toughnut

"Son don't do this he's too strong." Stoick said as he grabbed Agnarr's arm.

"I have to try! He'll pay for what he's done to everyone I must try, I have to end this." Agnarr said turning back around to engage Alvin.

"You can't beat me!" Alvin said Laughing

"Will see about that." Agnarr said Charging towards Alvin

"Get ready to DIE!" Agnarr shouted as he jumped into the air about to land on Alvin.

**Agnarr's a boss now noticed How I incorperated Assassin's creed Style fighting, HTTYD's wingsuit, MGS, CQC, And the Exterminator from the HTTYD books? Awesome right? Btw This isn't the end and neither will the next chapter so don't worry.**


End file.
